


Blessings

by bangtasticbobby



Series: Bangtasticbobbys Oneshots [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtasticbobby/pseuds/bangtasticbobby





	Blessings

You bounced your leg as you drove your truck towards the childhood home you’ve came to despise. “You know I could’ve just-” He snapped his fingers for emphasis. “Zapped us right up there.” He rolled his eyes as you flinched at the popping sound, shoulders tense. “No, we wouldn’t want to scare her- bring the monster out or somethin’.” Your voice was low as you turned the wheel, biting your lip to further communicate your nervousness and annoyance.

He was calm, and you didn’t know why it scared you. “Now do you wanna know what that contract held?” She didn’t say anything but the curious glimmer in her eyes told you she was begging to know. “That I had all the access I needed to his little toys.” He looked at you for approval and you nodded turning to make your way back to the truck.

“Listen we don-” You sighed at the care and concern in his voice. “No!” The red light allowed you to shut your eyes and hide from him. “I have to tell her that her only daughter is marrying.” He sighed, eyes lingering on your trembling frame. “Tell me again why your so scared.”

You cleared your throat side eyeing Lucifer. “Why do you have to hear it a  _third_  time?” The drive was long with short cuts, but you of course took the longest route– a light every five seconds so it seemed. “ _Because_. Maybe it’ll help ease you if you talk it through, babe.” The domestic term was foreign to you, even if you’ve heard it constantly for the past five years. With a heavy breath you straightened your back. “A Lamia women shouldn’t marry, and as if it cant get any better-” Your knuckles turned white against the steering wheel as you spoke the next fact. “Angels are sworn enemies after our first encounter in Bethlehem.”

He chuckled, “Yes, that was an interesting time.” He laid a cool hand on your thigh, which relaxed you almost entirely. Reaching the end of your journey, you pulled into the tiny drive way. You turned to your fiancee whispering slightly in fear that someone other than the two of you were listening. “I feel this won’t go that well. Just promise me-” You reached over to steal his hand and clutched for life. His eyes grew worrisome the longer you paused.

“Whatever my mother says, you won’t take offence or be scared off.” A little grin formed on his face. “You say that like it’s happened before.” The smile that sprouted on your face gave him some sort of ease as you hit his chest. “That isn’t funny.” You tossed the truck door open and made your way to your old home. When you made it to the front porch and knocked on the oak door, you breath seemed to hold itself.

Your mother’s face appeared and scowled without even gazing towards the polite looking male beside you. “Óxl.” She spoke right out, denying her daughter before she spoke. “αλλά η μαμά-” You paused your pleading, your Greek was rusty. “Just  _listen_  to me.” You had made your way threw the front door and followed her to the kitchen. “Mama, I am in love-” She turned to you with a knife in hand– she looked to be cooking a meal. “I  _want_  your blessing.” She shook her head giving the thought a hard dismiss.

“A Lamia cannot love, child. You should not love- especially with a feathered xοίρος.” The insult fell off her tongue like a prayer and you clenched your jaw. “That was thousands of years ago.” Your hand did motions, trying to make her understand. “Hey, if it’s of any help to the argument- I wanted the little brat dead too.” The knife your mother held was now directed in Lucifers path and his eyes glowed their famous red in defense.

You put your hand on Lucifers chest, the elder Lamia squinting in disgust at you and the angel, although she saw you showed no sign of backing down and she sighed. “I should have  _eaten you_.” Lucifer stepped forward, having heard enough. “Listen lamb-” He spoke snarky-like venom overlaying the words. “No one- and trust me no one, will talk to Y/n that way. Nor threaten her.” She cackled at his threatening tone.

“What will  _you_  do?” There was another nasty, throat laugh and you grimaced. “Snap your little finger and kill me? You and I come from different Gods you wo-” He interrupted her with a raise of his pointer finger. “Actually I knew Zeus for a hot minute in my teenage years, smoked a little, made a contract-” he shimmied his shoulders a tiny bit. “You know, the rebellious stuff.” He rubbed his eyes as if he were casually talking about the past with an old friend.

You almost made it to the door with out hearing the snap-  _almost._ The room was lit with a light and you sighed. “Are you ready to go home?” You nodded feeling his chest pressed against your back. As the two of you walked out the door you turned back to the old house you grew up in. “What an unfortunate turn out.” Lucifer hummed in agreement and continued to lead you back to your truck.


End file.
